zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
This week, in celebration of Halloween, all suggestions are to be Halloween-themed in some fashion. This does not mean they all have to be obvious matches, but can creatively relate to the holiday. Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Jalhalla (The Wind Waker)|Jalhalla (The Wind Waker)]] vs. Pumpkin Head Well, the Halloween connections are obvious! Aside from this, both boss battle requires that you pick some part of them up in some fashion. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Yay. Diachronos (talk) 21:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Good fight.-- C2' / 21:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : :Makes sense for the theme.--MaloMart (talk) 21:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Considering all things are Halloween restricted, it fits. For a regular-quality fight, it's only decent. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : I kinda believe what XYZ says, but any potential victory for Wind Waker has got me backing it up most of the time anyways. Portal-Kombat : : nice similarity and key in with the theme but i honestly dont like either boss. Wether thats aganest the rules to vote upon i dont care. Oni Link 17:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Had it not been for the Halloween requirement, I would've opposed. But it actually fits nice with the theme. Oddball 464 01:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Boy in the Graveyard vs. Lunar Children Young, seeminly innocent children who wear scary masks. The Lunar Children wear cursed masks yet seem perfectly innocent, while the Boy in the Graveyard on the other hand wishes to be as scary as possible, but his mask is just a regular wooden mask. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Ouch, that's deep. It's good enoughl for me. --AuronKaizer ' 21:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, good too.'-- C2' / 21:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : :I can't imagine anyone voting for the Graveyrod Boy over the Lunar Children.--MaloMart (talk) 21:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : I just don't like it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Interesting connection... but once again, who in their right minds could NOT pick the Lunar Children? Portal-Kombat : : Mot this time Oni Link 17:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : : A very good one, fits the theme perfectly. Oddball 464 01:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ReDead vs. Wallmaster Two of the scariest creatures in the Zelda series. They're both zombie-like, and they usually harass the player in some way: ReDeads paralyze Link with their screams, while Wallmasters try to drag him back to the entrance of a dungeon. Diachronos (talk)` : : Goes well with the theme. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, it's just too obvious and seems too much like an every day fight (no offense to our EveryDayJoe!) --AuronKaizer ' 21:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Don't care either way with this one.'-- C2' / 21:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : :I like it.--MaloMart (talk) 21:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : Painfully obvious and not very interesting. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not putting up with these annoying zombie-types no more. Portal-Kombat : : both good reccuring enemies that suit the theme. Oni Link 17:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : : Is a good fight, I say go for it. Oddball 464 01:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Comments Why does it have to be Halloween themed this week? Isn't it next week? Diachronos (talk) 21:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :This page is for suggestions for the next week's battle. Like, um, always. --AuronKaizer ' 21:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :: /facepalm Diachronos (talk) 21:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Are we going to be doing, Thanksgiving(haha), Christmas, New Years, etc.?'-- C2' / 22:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Joe and I talked about it a little. Actually, I dunno whether or not Zelda has enough stuff that can be somehow related to Christmas...Halloween, however, is a no-brainer. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:12, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna be honest, I absolutely hate this. It makes sense, but any Halloween-based fight we do is just going to be suggested for the sake of Halloween. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Aww, it's only one week. You could do the cool thing and completely abstain from participating, of course. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC)